Suwon
=Overview= Suwon (수원 - 水原) used to be the last stop on the number 1 line south of Seoul, though in January the subway was extended all the way to Cheonan(천안 - 天安). Suwon is approximately 30 km south of Seoul and has a population slightly over 1 million. It is technically the largest city in Gyeonggi-do, but has trouble standing out on its own due to the close proximity of Seoul. Suwon is known as being a city of filial piety (효도 - 孝道) and is home to Hwaseong Fortress . =Transportation= Getting there By air By rail The line #1 subway goes directly through Suwon. From Sindorim to Suwon station, it would take about 35 to 40 minutes. By bus From Gangnam bus stop (around 150 meters Gangnam station exit 6) you can take bus 5100 to Yongtong area in Suwon city. You can take the 3002 or the 3007 from the same place in Gangnam to Ingye-dong area in Suwon city - the 3007 is more frequent and goes through the Ajou Universtiy area - if you are going to Ingye-dong on this bus you need to get off in Maetan and then walk over (it's not far). From Sadang bus stop (near by Sadang station, does anybody remember the exit?) you can take bus 7000. By car Municipal transit Rail Line number 1 of the Seoul subway system cuts through the city. Unfortunately it only enters the western side of town so some parts are basically inaccessible. There are three stops, from north to south, which are actually in Suwon proper: Hwaseo Suwon Station Seryu The train continues further south to Cheonan. Bus =Shopping= Department Stores The largest department store is Aekyung Department Store (AK Plaza), which is connected with Suwon Station. It is a department store as well as a small shopping mall and movie theatre. There are also several western fast food joints in both the AK Plaza and Suwon Station. Outside the station there are many of the most popular stores, there are also many resturants and bars. It is a very busy and popular area. Further south, you can find Migliore. Ingye-Dong has two large department stores - there is a Galleria and also a New Core Outlet. They are both on the same street (Gwongwang-ro) a few blocks down from each other. Ingye-Dong also has a big Home Plus and many other of the most popular stores. Grocery Stores Suwon is a large city that is broken up into different neighborhoods. Each neighborhood will have a few Grocery stores. Most of the larger areas will have a Home Plus, there are also some Lotte Marts and Emarts. Kim's club is another Grocery Store you may find and also some of the other department stores will have a grocery store attached. It is usually in the basement level of the store. Markets The largest market in Suwon is Nam-moon, located not too far from Aekyung Department Store and Suwon Station. Electronics Stores Convenience Stores Home and Garden Stores Book Stores General Stores =Dining and Entertainment= Things To Do Nightlife Major nightlife seems to revolve around three areas: Ingyedong, Yeongtong, and Nammun (Paldamun). In Ingye-dong you will find an amazing number of hofs, bars, restaurants, hostess bars etc. There's also several Korean nightclubs such as Juliana, Boss etc. *'Club Loop'. New "afterparty" club opened in 2012. Mainly electronic music (house, dance) and very large dance floor, which is packed on the weekends. Probably the most popular big club in Suwon right now, open until 10 am. Incredibly loud. Cover charge around 15 000 won. *'Crazy Duck.' Cheap drinks, darts and music. Popular among westerners and students. *'Rhythm & Booze'. Western style food, well stocked bar. Darts and Pool Table. This opened in 2012 and is a popular hangout for English Teachers in the area. *'Bulldog Bar'. New location opened in 2012, there is one at Suwon Station also. In Ingye-dong it is on the main strip near Home Plus. Nammun is big among the university students of Suwon. It has a fashion street and the majority of nightlife is centered on Rodeo Street which is behind the main street to the left of Nammun Gate. *'911 Club'. Famous for "drunken" tequila parties that it holds on Friday and Saturday night. It's a relaxed hip hop club with a bit of skate style. *'Rodeo nightclub' *'The Big Chill '(Big Chill), Namun Suwon Gyeonggido South Korea (Namun, Rodeo Gil (St.) - 중동사거리 directly in front of Hotel Central/Central Hotel on the 3rd floor, Suwon, South Korea), A really great bar that attracts plenty of foreigners and Koreans alike. A GREAT atmosphere and staff. Pool table, darts, cheap drinks, and great company. Request your own music and chill with friends. It's also close to all of the other big areas to party such as Suwon Station and downtown Ingye-dong. Other areas that offer some nightlife options include the Ajou University area and the Suwon Station area. Where you will find *'Bulldog Bar'. Suwon Station and Ingyedong (Suwon Station: near Exit 1). A popular spot in Suwon because of the close friendly staff who create a good atmosphere and fireshows! Cheap beers on draft, pool table and darts. *'Plan B', currently the most popular place among Ajou students, Aju-ro, Woncheon-dong. *'Club Tao', large Korean-style dance club, near Suwon Station. *'Team Bar', near Suwon Station. Does bar shows. *'S bar', near Suwon Station. *'Ho rock', near Suwon Station. Good food(pasta, steak, etc...), wine, and cocktails. *'Sam Ryan's Sports Bar& Grill', (Near Suwon Station, walk up Soju Alley opposite the station and it is on the left - you do have to walk a bit). The Suwon branch of the popular Itaewon bar, opened Dec. 16, 2011. Many beers on tap, good food, and plenty of sports on the big screen. Yeongtong is the one of the major concentration of foreigners in Suwon city. Most of them are employees of Samsung Co. and the second dominant group are the English teachers. *'Now Bar', near the Kinex cinema, on the second floor. Popular hangout for expat English teachers and foreign students because of its cheap beer, fun atmosphere and friendly owner and staff. Fast Food and Noodles =Services= Auto Service Hair Styling Tailoring and Dry Cleaning Veterinary Services Travel Agencies =Utilities= Electrical Service Communications Internet Coverage Mobile Phone Coverage Natural Gas Service Fuel Oil Service Liquid Propane Service =Sanitation= Waste Separation Rules In Korea you must throw out all garbage only in specified garbage bags, available in most convenience stores. Failure to do so will result in your garbage being seized and you being ticketed. Waste Pickup Schedule =Local Attractions= Specialty Products and Festivals Museums Temples =Recreation= Fitness Outdoor Activities Parks There are parks all across Suwon, but the nicest would be Hwaseong Fortress . The main hill of Hwaseong is not far from Suwon Station and Hwaseong Station. There is a reconstructed city wall and many little structures. It is a good way to waste an afternoon. The park is actually quite large and sections of it can be found all over downtown Suwon. =Related Articles= The following articles are relevant to this position: =External links= *http://eng.suwon.ne.kr *http://www.suwon.ne.kr Category:Cities